Feminine Reflection
by Astral Writer
Summary: While heading west, the Sanzo party stops at an... interesting little town, and meet a group of familiar strangers. Friend? Foe? Annoyance? Who is to say? Keep reading to find out!
1. Chapter One: Services at the Dual Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Saiyuki or its _fabulous _characters. That honor belongs to none other then Minekura Kazuya.

A/N: This story was written with a sister story—Ahahaha, pun— and is best enjoyed when read side by side. The sister story was given the title _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette_. We, my co-authoress and myself, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Goku whined

"You're always hungry, Monkey," Gojyo smirked. "It's a miracle you haven't starved to death."

"I can't help it," Goku said, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "You ate, like, half my breakfast this morning before I got any ya stupid kappa."

"That's coz someone didn't get their lazy ass out of bed this morning," Gojyo reclined back, the wind whipping his hair out of his face.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO EAT ALL THE FOOD!" Goku yelled back.

"If you two don't shut up. Right. NOW. I'm going to plant a pair of bullets in your heads," Sanzo said tightly, reaching for the gun tucked in his sleeve. There was silence in the back seat. "Got it?"

"Oh look. A town," Hakkai said briskly, trying to divert attention before things turned into something of a one sided shoot out. Everyone's patience was starting to wear pretty thin after being on the road for the last couple of days. None of them wanted to sleep outside again for another night.

They pulled into town and asked a townsman where the closest available inn was. The man seemed to be in very high spirits, told them the only inn in town was near the square. They couldn't miss it. There was a large sign with two flowers and the name "Dual Lily Inn" printed on it hanging over the entrance.

"What's Duh-all mean?" Goku said leaning his head back and reading the sign out loud.

Sanzo beat him over the head with the Harissen*. "It's pronounced doo-uhl, you idiot. It means two."

"Maybe you should read more, Monkey." Gojyo walked around the two of them and into the inn, following after Hakkai.

"Like you've ever picked up a book, you perverted water sprite," Goku muttered after him.

Inside, Hakkai was waiting at the desk. There didn't seem to be anyone around even as Goku and Sanzo finally entered. "Hello?" Hakkai called.

A man walked up to the desks whipping his hands on his apron and wearing an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry gentlemen. I apologize for the wait. It appears that my _foolish daughter_ has run off on me during her shift," he said grinding his teeth in frustration with mention of her. "How can I help you?" he asked giving Hakkai a smile that he reserved for customer service.

Hakkai smiled back at the man. "No need to apologize, sir. We were actually looking for a couple of rooms for the night."

"Oh, no problem." The man seemed relieved that the group was not offended for the wait. "If you could just sign the registry for me..." He turned around to get the room keys off the hook behind the desk and was vexed to see all but one set of room keys missing. "That stupid girl," he muttered.

Hakkai leaned over the registry book and his eyes briefly skimmed over the last two listed occupants: _Saru, Her Holiness._

'_Saru?_ _Like as in monkey? Her Hol—Looks kind of like something Gojyo would write... I guess that's why Sanzo leaves signing in to me..._' Hakkai chuckled to himself.

"I beg your pardon, sirs." Hakkai looked up. "But it appears that we only have one room available. It—it is meant to accommodate a large group of people such as yourselves, bu-but it is all we have. If, if that's not good enough, I could give it to you a—a discount. I'm sorry, we are the only inn in town." The man was going to give his daughter a firm talking too when he found wherever she'd snuck off to. How could she give two people from the same party their last set of double rooms?

Hakkai glanced back over his shoulder at his friends to see what they thought.

"Ah shit, and I was hopin' to scout out the local and find me some company for the night," Gojyo sighed, reaching into his coat for his cigarettes.

"Anything's better than sleeping in the damn jeep again," Sanzo growled.

"All right then," Hakkai turned back to the owner, still wearing his poker face smile. "We'll take it then."

After bringing their things up stairs to the room, Hakkai started going through their provisions. They'd been on the road so long that they were running low on just about everything. Hakkai figured that he'd do some shopping while they were in town. "Hey Goku, would you like to go shopping—" Hakkai looked up from the bag, and realized Goku was gone. "Where's Goku?"

Sanzo was sitting near a window reading a newspaper he'd bought downstairs. His reading glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose. He had a cigarette between his lips, his legs crossed. He looked perfectly comfortable, and not likely to move from that spot for a while.

"He said something about '_smelling something good_' and took off following his nose like the animal he is," Sanzo said with a detached tone.

"Oh. Then Gojyo, will you—" Hakkai didn't bother finishing. Gojyo was gone as well. "Then I guess I'll go shopping on my own. Do you want anything while I'm out, Sanzo?"

"Cigarettes," Sanzo said, holding out the gold card, not bothering with lowering the newsprint wall that separated them.

"Right. Should have guessed."

* * *

Translation:

*Harissen: This word is often use in Saiyuki fanfic. It is Sanzo's infamous paper fan that is used to discipline out favorite Kappa and Saru. It is a tradition tool used for discipline in Japan, such as a ruler is used by nuns for the same purpose. Hehee.


	2. Chapter Two: Sexy Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Saiyuki or its _fabulous _characters. That honor belongs to none other then Minekura Kazuya.

A/N: As I stated in the previous chapter, this story was written with a sister story and would be best read side by side. The sister story is _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette_.

The first two chapters were posted right away because chapter one is boring. The story will be updated every other day form here on. Hope you will continue to enjoy. Please leave reviews. Reviews make authoresses very _Very _happy...

* * *

Gojyo asked someone in passing where the best bar in town was. He was pointed in the direction of a small tavern. The town was obviously just some backwater place. But it was easy to pick up on all the commotion. The town was holding some kind of festival that evening from what Gojyo gathered over hearing the town's people bustling around. He figured he might check it out later, if he wasn't _busy_.

Inside the tavern, it didn't seem active. Probably too early. But Gojyo wasn't going to get saddled with babysitting the monkey or helping Hakkai with his chores. He walked up to the bar, straddled a stool, and ordered a beer.

The moment the drink arrived, he picked up the pint and brought the frothy top to his lips before taking a swig. His senses suddenly prickled. There was another demon in the room. He looked over his shoulder, about ready to jump to the offense, but faltered. She wasn't what he'd expected.

The first thing that caught Gojyo's eye was her hair, deep red and long. The front of her hair hid the sides of her face while the rest was tied back. She was taller than most of the girls Gojyo had seen and way thin—the type of thin that you could wrap your arm all the way around. Her long neck was made of tight slender muscles. It connected to equally slender shoulders from which bare wiry and powerful arms hung. She leaned over the bar and her well-endowed chest hung so low over it that Gojyo was left to wonder if they weren't in fact resting on the surface of the bar. Her white tank-top hung loose over her midsection and her navel was visible over the waistband of her jeans. Her long fingers ran through her bangs. She looked strong, dangerous, and very tempting. She seemed the type of girl that was just looking for some fun, no commitment.

Gojyo caught a glance of her eyes when she turned her head in his direction and graced him with a flirty smile. Her eyes were the same shade of red as his own eyes. '_So she wasn't a demon_.' Well at least not a complete demon anyway. It had been so long since Gojyo had seen another Hanyou* and never one the likes her.

He returned the smile with his own charismatic flare and took another drink of his beer. She didn't seem to have any of the obvious flaws that Gojyo would run into while on the prowl. She seemed confident and well-rehearsed in the game so she wouldn't be expecting him to get back in contact with her. The fact that she was dressed in a plain shirt and dark wash jeans that hugged her long curvy legs, she didn't look like she lookin' for _more than_ just a good time. And she was actually _haut_. Gojyo couldn't think of a better way to put it. She had all the right shit in all the right places. And the intelligent glint in her eyes meant that normal pickup lines weren't going to work on this one.

"Pardon me, miss." She turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like you're from around here. You're just too damn pretty." But then again, Gojyo just couldn't help himself.

She laughed. Her laugh was very cute. Her voice was almost spicy, like Latin music, but had a mature calming vibe that seemed to suit her appearance. And the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, her lips pulling back into a smile; it was all very attractive. Yes, cute. Gojyo didn't let her laughter shake his confidence and continued to watch her with intent eyes.

"Why you laughing?" he gave her his sexy smile. "I was dead serious."

He watched her push away from the bar and walk over to him all sensual like. "Well then, by that logic, you shouldn't be from around here either." Man, she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm just passin' through. I'm heading out west with a couple of idiots. But you know what, haven't ever run into a girl quite like you before. What do ya say you and I hook up later?"

She grinned back. "Doesn't sound like a bad plan to me, but can I at least get your name first?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, how rude of me." His smile teased at being apologetic. "I almost forgot. I'm Gojyo, but you, you can call me anything you want. And what can I call you?"

"Goumei," she replied. They looked up as the bartender approached polishing a glass in his hands.

"It's just about time for the lunch rush, are either of you interested in eating?"

Gojyo thought about how he wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to piss off the monkey. Not when he was in this fine a mood. But then what about his new friend here?

"Nah, I think I need to get going," she said as picking up her drink and downed the last of it. She turned back to him with a curious smile. "See you here later?"

"Later tonight?" he hoped.

"Can you try and wait until then?" She brushed her fingers down his arm as she passed him.

Gojyo smirked. "I don't know. I've never been a very patient guy."

* * *

Translation:

*Hanyou: This a term used for a child born of a Youkai (demon) and a human. They are born with blood red eyes and red hair. So, basically Gojyo is a prime example of a Hanyou…


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Sweets

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen Goku and Sanzo kiss in the Anime/Manga? No? Then I obviously don't own it... That honor belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

A/N: If you still have missed this announcement or are just not reading the F*** Auther's notes: this story was written with a sister story and would be best read side by side. The sister story is _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette_.

Yata*! We made our deadline! This story will update every other day (probably). Sorry this chapter is short, but the rest will all be longer then this one... I think... Hope you continue to enjoy. Leave reviews. Reviews make authoresses very _Very _happy...

* * *

Goku was stuck in a throng of people crammed into a small building with air that smelt like all kinds of good things. Goku had followed his nose and was currently wedged between a large obasan* and a glass counter. Everything looked so good. Goku caught himself before he started licking the glass.

"Sir, are you getting something?" Goku looked up at the young girl in an apron behind the counter. She was wearing a big smile, but to Goku it looked forced. "We're having a big opening sale today. Is there something that you think you'd like?"

"Uh..." Goku looked at down at the fresh chocolate chip cookies in the case. He really wanted one of those. "The cookies?" he asked pointing down at them.

The girl looked down through the countertop. "The chocolate chip ones, sir?" Goku nodded. "Those are ¥84 a piece or a dozen for ¥1000*," she smiled back up at him. Goku dug around in his pocket's quickly. He only had ¥75. Stupid Gojyo had won all his money off him in backseat card games. Goku really needed to get better at cards.

The girl saw the sad look on Goku's face as he looked down at the change in his hand and she sighed. "Just give me what you got and I'll give you a cookie," she said holding her hand over the counter out to Goku.

Goku's face lit up instantly. "Really?!"

"Yeah, just hurry. We have a lot of customers today." Goku handed the few coins over to her and she put the change in the apron pocket and reached into the case and pulled out a large cookie with huge chocolate chunks wrapped in pink wax paper.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you."

"I just hope you have a better day then I'm having," she smiled, weary. Goku wished her luck as he turned away from the counter and took a big bite of the cookie.

"Hey Sanzo—," Goku spun around looking for his favorite person. '_Sanzo? Here?_' Through a few people in the crowd, Goku spotted the familiar off white robes and a flash of gold hair, but— "...please, please, pleas—" there was someone pulling on their sleeve. Goku saw the fluff of brown hair and a light catch on the surface of a gold coronet. It was... It was him..—Oh, shit, but not him. That was most definitely a girl. It—It was a girl.

"SHUT UP!"

But the Sanzo hit her just like Sanzo hit him... Wait—that wasn't Sanzo either. The voice was different. It was similar, yeah, but it wasn't Sanzo-ish enough. The huskiness was all wrong. But...But!

Goku's eyes followed them for a little longer. The Sanzo was really similar, but it wasn't his Sanzo. Did all Sanzos just look the same? Goku hadn't noticed he'd finished his cookie a while ago. He left the shop muttering something about '_Sanzo, but not Sanzo_' and '_me, but not me..._' and '_she had boobs..._' and '_is that what me and Sanzo really look like?_'

* * *

Translation:

*Yata: A Japanese onomatopoeia that means "Yay"

*Obasan: A Japanese word that typically means an aunt, but can be used to describe an older woman that you have no relation to... It's kind of insulting cuz it's like calling them a middle aged woman...

*Yen: Japanese currency. ¥1000 is about equal to $12.80 to give you an estimate...

A/N: If you don't like my translations or find them annoying... Too Bad!


	4. Chapter Four: A Polite Conversation

Disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki I wouldn't be posting fanfics about it on a website like this, now would I? Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya and I am uber jealous of her beautiful mind.

A/N: It's a sister story. Read _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette_.

Chapter four is longer and more angsty... Just a nibble for now, more angst later. I will post chapter 5 on Thursday. But who's to say when more updates will be. Maybe Saturday... maybe not...

* * *

Hakkai stared at the fruit stand in front of him holding his hand to his chin and considering the following: '_Bananas or peaches. Oh, but they have a bargain on apples, everyone should be good with apples_.' He paused a moment, thinking back over the conversation he'd just had in his head. '_Ah, shit, I'm turning into a housewife. I should have forced someone to come with me. When I shop alone I start enjoying it._'

Hakkai shook his head and reached out for the apples. His hand brushed up against another's and he drew his hand back, as did the other person.

""Oh, excuse me,"" they said in unison.

The sudden movement must of thrown off the balance of the overstuffed paper bags that the woman was carefully juggling in her arms. Hakkai couldn't help but watch as her groceries fell on the ground.

"Oh dear," she said as she kneeled down, quickly trying to collect it all before it got stepped on.

Hakkai was on the ground helping her before he could think twice about it. "Are you okay, miss?" He looked up at her, his hands gathering things without need of him watching them.

"Oh, yes, just fine. These needed to be washed anyway," she said, gathering the last of what was in front of her and putting it in the bag.

Hakkai handed her what he had and stood up. Collecting his own purchases in his arms, he reached down to her. "Need a hand?"

"Thank you."

Hakkai was relieved when she took his hand, no hard feelings he hoped. The moment their hands touched, for the second time, he felt her demonic presence. She was a demon. But, at the same time, she didn't seem to be an assassin. She almost seemed shy when she took his hand.

When she stood up she readjusted her glasses. She appeared rather charming. She was dressed in a dark green sleeveless chinese top that seemed to fit her petite frame. She wasn't short, but the way she held herself suddenly gave Hakkai the impression. She was wearing tan leggings and a pink sash fastened around her waist. Hakkai wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and assume that she was just a normal demon woman trying to get by, but he had met quite a few girls that had seemed innocent and harmless on the surface when he first met them to only find himself at the end of their spears later. '_Besides_,' he mused, '_she had quite the grip_.'

"No problem. I'm sorry that I startled you. It's the least I could do to help. Uh.." Hakkai wondered how to proceed. He needed to find out if she was indeed someone hired to eliminate him or not.

"Hachiko," she said softly

"Hm, what was that?" Hakkai asked a little puzzled. He watched as her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"My name, it's Hachiko," she explained looking back up at him.

"Oh!" '_Shit, I screwed up._' "I'm sorry about that." Hakkai shifted his shopping bag from his right to his left and held out his hand to shake. "My name is Hakkai. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, no, it's my fault, I shouldn't have assumed you were looking for a name. But it's nice to meet you too," she said, managing to balance a bag on her hip and shake his hand.

"Excuse me," Hakkai abruptly turned his attention back to the stall. "You gonna buy anything?" The fruit dealer leaned over his merchandise, an eyebrow raised and he watched the two people blocking the front of his stall.

"Yeah," Hakkai smiled, instantly ignoring the rude tone in the man's voice. "I would like five apples if you don't mind." '_One for everyone and one to use as an incentive later to get Goku to help me._' The man behind the stall bagged the apples and handed the bag to Hakkai, who handed him the money he had in his pocket. '_No sense in flashing the gold card for a small purchase like this_'

He turned back to the young woman and smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh! Yes. Could I get a dozen?" she asked, pulling some money out of a pocket. She took the apples and hung the bag from her wrist. "Well, thank you for all your help," She said pleasantly to Hakkai. "Hope you have a nice day."

She stepped around Hakkai and started walking away. Hakkai watched her for a bit still a little wary of her. He adjusted the bags in his arms. He figured he had to be heading back soon. It was almost noon and that meant lunch. He realized that the Dual Lily was in the same direction that the woman-Hachiko was it?-was going. He jogged a few paces and caught up with her.

"I hope I'm not being a bother, but the inn that I'm staying at is in this direction. Would you mind if I walked with you for a bit?"

She glanced over at him and smiled. "Of course not." It was quiet for a moment before she looked over at him again and asked, "Wait, are you talking about the Dual Lily?"

"Yeah," Hakkai smiled at her. "You're familiar with it?"

Hachiko laughed lightly. "I suppose. I happen to be staying there as well."

"Really," he mused, wondering if he should be suspicious of this. "What a coincidence..." '.._probably._' "You're traveling? Where are you heading?"

"Funny that you ask that. Truth is, I've kind of been dragged along for the ride. I'm not entirely sure, my friend hasn't told me just where we're going," she said. "I suppose that seems really foolish, huh?"

Hakkia thought of what he'd been through so far on their extreme journey to the west and shook his head. "No, I think I can understand. Sometimes I wonder if I really know what I volunteered for when we started this road trip," he said looking off for a moment, before turning back to her with a smile more sincere than usual.

She looked away for a while. "I hope you don't have as many sorrows as I do," she murmured quietly.

Hakkai's smile slipped away a little. That had almost sounded like some kind of confession. Like she had regrets about something. Hakkai hoped whatever it was that was weighing on her heart, he wouldn't have to pry any deeper. It hurt him when he had to fight people that he knew and even worse when those people didn't want to fight him or his companions either.

"I don't know if that is at all possible." Hakkai doubted that anyone could have as many 'sorrows' as she had put it as he did. He hoped that whatever had made her think to say that would eventually fade. She seemed like a nice person, demon or not.

They arrived in front of the inn not a minute later. Hakkai held the door open for her. Just inside he noticed that they had put up the lunch menu. It wouldn't be too long until Gojyo and Goku wandered back. As the two them headed to the up there stairs, there was a large crash and a girl screamed. Hakkai's flinched, wondering if it was an attack, but Hachiko sighed.

"That sounds like my friends. I really should go stop them. It was nice meeting you," she said, hurrying up the stairs.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," Hakkai said as she ran up the stairs and rounded the corner. He stood in the stairway for a moment staring after her. '_It is amusing how many rambunctious people there are in the world_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Boooo... No translations today...


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Monkey

Disclaimer: Every time I write disclaimer, I feel like I'm rubbing salt in my own wounds. It makes me cry big Hayao Miyazaki sized tears. I don't own Saiyuki. That honor belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

A/N: Read _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette_. Do it! It's what the Merciful Goddess wants you to do!

Chapter is written! But… what's the but again? Oh, yeah! We are having chapter writing issues coz creativity isn't cheap and I have college. _So shoot me_. I know Sanzo would if he read this crap… We will continue to try posting chapters every other day, but no promises…

* * *

Hakkai climbed his way to the landing and down the hall to their room. He opened the door. Sanzo was sitting near a window reading his newspaper. His reading glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose. He had a new cigarette between his lips, his legs crossed. He looked perfectly comfortable, and like he hadn't moved for quite a while.

Hakkai sighed, "Right where I left you."

"What was that?" Sanzo asked from behind his wall newsprint sounding miffed.

"I said I got you're cigarettes," Hakkai said, still wearing a smile. He held out the pack to Sanzo.

He finally lowered the newspaper and looked Hakkai in the face with narrowed eyes. Sanzo reached over, and took the cigarettes. "Sure, that's what you said." He leaned back into his chair and raised the newspaper again.

Hakkai laughed innocently and moved over to the bags to start putting supplies away. It was something of an awkward quiet until Gojyo walked into the room wearing a rather obvious smile. Hakkai snorted, holding back chuckles. "So I guess it went well?"

"You could say that," Gojyo said, reversing an empty chair and straddling it. "I think I met the sexiest woman yet. I swear, 'Kai, it was like we were on the same wave length. And the weirdest part was that she was a half-breed."

Hakkai looked up from packing away some nonperishables. "Really? You met a Hanyou here?"

"Yeah," he smiled thinking about her all over again. Gojyo wasn't in love—that wasn't his thing—but it had been a while since he'd met someone that he'd wanted to mess around with. How the Hell was he going to find her again tonight anyway.

"Well, that's a coincidence. I met someone in the marketplace."

"Oh really, Hakkai. You lookin' for some action too?" Gojyo teased. Hakkai kicked the leg of Gojyo's chair.

"No, just thought it was weird. I... It kind of almost felt like I was talking to Yaone."

The door to the room opened and Goku walked in.

"Hey monkey! What's up with your face?" Gojyo snickered.

"Huh?" Goku glanced at them. He had a dazed look on his face and a dark red spot on his forehead like he'd head-butted someone again. "Oh, I walked into a flagpole... I think."

Gojyo continued to laugh, but Hakkai wasn't sure it was all that funny. "Did something happen, Goku?"

Goku walked over to Sanzo and kind of fell into the seat next to him. He sat there quietly, staring at Sanzo like he could see through the paper wall between them. "Hey, Sanzo."

"What," he said shortly.

"How many other Sanzos are there?"

Sanzo lowered the newspaper and looked Goku in the eyes. "Why?"

Goku took a deep breath. "Coz I saw a Sanzo at this bakery... but it wasn't you. And I saw another Goku... but it wasn't me. And the Sanzo was beating the Goku... but it wasn't us. And-and I'm so confused." Goku was talking so fast, he didn't leave himself time to breathe.

_SMACK! _"What shit are you muttering. You must have hit your head harder than you thought."

"_Ouch_! Sanzo, I was serious."

"So am I."

"I think lunch is being served downstairs. Goku, are you hungry?"

"Hell Yeah!" Goku's tune seemed to have changed completely. "Food. Food!"

"Thanks, Hakkai," Sanzo muttered. "Now we get to listen to this forever."

"Sorry," Hakkai shrugged.

* * *

When the Sanzo party entered the dining room, Gojyo's saw something that brought the smile back to his face. The color red has never had a positive connotation for him. But that crimson ponytail swinging from side to side was sexy as Hell. He hadn't expected to run into Goumei so soon.

"..Nope. These're mine," she said smirking at someone at her table.

"—that's a little immature," Gojyo muttered.

"What Gojyo?" Hakkai asked looking over his shoulder.

"Ah, nothin', nothin'. Let's have a seat and order."

"Now you're talkin'!" Goku cheered.

A girl came up and took their orders quietly—efficiently. Hakkai wondered if she was by chance the owner's daughter. It didn't take long for the girl to come back with their orders. Gojyo had been staring at the space between Sanzo and Hakkai, watching the back of his sexy lady friend.

"Phew, you guys sure ordered a lot," the girl said as she finished loading their table, and wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve. "People must be really hungry today."

Hakkai's curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean 'Peopl—"

"Hey you brat! That's mine." Goku retracted his chopsticks from Gojyo's order, successfully nabbing an eggroll.

"That's what you get for not moving your_ lazy ass_," Goku snickered, licking up the side of the eggroll—his symbol of a victory—before stuffing it in his mouth whole. He chewed it thrice and then swallowed. "Ha!" Goku smiled triumphantly. The waitress giggled and escaped back to kitchen.

"You know that look doesn't suit your chimp like face," Gojyo sneered, moving his plate out of the monkey's reach.

"Whatever," Goku was about to turn back to his plate. But before he'd completely looked away, he noticed Gojyo look over at something. It _had_ been easier than usual to steal something off Gojyo's plate. "Hey, what are you lookin' at?" Goku said, trying to see what Gojyo was.

"You're too young to understand—"

"I'm not too young—Wait! That's—" Goku tried to get closer. That was the other Goku. He'd know the back of his head anywhere... Wait, what?

"Shit, Goku!" Gojyo hissed. He'd knocked the bottle of soy sauce onto Gojyo's plate. Gojyo pushed back his chair. ""You Stupid Monkey!""

Everyone's heads at the table looked over at the other side of the dining hall. Across the room sat a similar party meeting their gaze. A similar redhead was standing over a similar guilty looking brunette, with similar dining companions sitting around them.

""Woah,"" the monkeys said in unison. "Stereo," Goku added.

Sanzo's hand twitched, debating whether he should reach for his gun. His eyes were locked with the look-alike across the room. He watched as the girl next to it reached out for the other's sleeve, calling them '_Sanzo_' in a way not unlike a certain monkey he knew. He was about to demand that Hakkai explain what was going on, but the other beat him to it. Sanzo wasn't going to be caught dead copying someone else. He kept his mouth shut.

The bespectacled woman at the table seemed to struggle for a suggestion. "Oh, dear...Um, perhaps they're assassins, meant to seduce us...?"

"..But with ourselves...?" Hakkai questioned. Why would someone go through all the work to make female copies of the Sanzo party? And who would be seduced by themselves?

"Well, they are fetching," the female redhead flashed a smile over at their table.

"Right back at ya." Gojyo wasn't slow to respond.

"Eew," the younger girl, the female of Goku, Hakkai guessed, at the other table squealed, a disgusted look on her face.

"Wait... Maybe this is one of those manga ploys—" Hachiko started.

"Yeah, where the main characters meet parallel universe versions of themselves—" Hakkai pointed back to her. It made since. Just like that time they'd fallen off that stupid hill. Another gag manga.

"But genderbended!" Hachiko finished.

"Wait.., if we're a Josei*, what does the make you?" Gojyo teased.

"Well, I think we're supposed to be a Seinen*, but personally, I think that we border on hentai* at times. That's why I avoid bikinis," Goumei smiled suggestively.

"Awe, too bad," Gojyo returned the gesture.

"Not that you need swimsuits seeing as you can't swim," the female version of Goku added.

"Shut it Goku," Goumei barked.

"See! See! I told you there was another Sanzo and Goku earlier," Goku was bouncing in his seat. "Told ya!"

"Wait...," the female version started. "'Another?' You mean your name's Goku too?" she asked cautiously, with a face like Goku's when Goku thought that someone was messing with him, which happened a lot more often than he thought.

"Yeah! I'm Son Goku," Goku said, at least confident who _he_ was.

"W-weird," his double muttered.

"What's your _full_ name?" Goumei also sounded suspicious, meeting the eyes of her double.

"Sha Gojyo," Gojyo smiled.

"Sha Goumei," Goumei pointed to herself.

"Cho?" Hakkai asked, also meeting the eyes of his double. She nodded. "Then, that only leaves Genjo Sanzo—" Hakkai added looking at the Sanzo sitting next to Hachiko across the room instead of the one to his left.

"...and Genzou Sanzo," Hachiko said her line of sight a mirror image of Hakkai's

"Woah! Sanzo's name is still the same!" Goku (male one) smiled.

"It's Gen_zou_, you idiot," Female Sanzo snapped. Again, Goku thought the voice was off. It wasn't his Sanzo.

"Wait a second!" Hakkai said as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

It seemed that his double had made a similar realization "Don't touch each other. It might cause a reaction between the two universes." But the moment she'd said something, he remembered their encounter at the market place. Oops.

Goumei held her hand up in front of her, palm out with a smile on her lips. "Too late, I already did."

"You slut!" the female Goku laughed.

The female redhead grabbed hold of the Goku's cheeks, pinching and pulling at them. "Not like that, you stupid monkey with a perverse brain!"

The female Goku's sputtered, trying to respond but was unable to form words. She grabbed onto Goumei's wrists, trying to pull her hands away from her face, but Goumei wasn't relenting.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you," she gloated evilly.

Goku (male one again) stared at the girls across the room. "Uh, Gojyo?...Is-is that how we look?" he whispered.

The waitress came back into the room with the other half the Sanzo Party's orders and noticed the stand still that was winding down. She also noticed that there was coke and soy sauce stains on the white table clothes. "Ahhh! My dad is so going to kill me!" she shrieked. "Ah, uh, c-could I ask you guys to sit at other tables. I got to get these bleached before he sees them," she said walking over to the table and tugging lightly on the sheets. "I'm so sorry, but...But—."

* * *

Translations:

*Josei: Literally means "Woman". It's a manga genre that is targets women 18-30. Unlike shoujo the romance is more realistic and less idealized. The storytelling is more explicit and mature. Yes, as hard as it is to believe: Saiyuki is a Josei. Not a Seinen. Not Shounen. AND NOT a YAOI! I know, I was surprised too...

*Seinen: Seinen means "young Man." It's a genre of manga and anime that specifically targets young adult males around the ages of 18 to 25. The stories in seinen works appeal to university students and those in the working world. Typically the story lines deal with the issues of adulthood. And think about it, since it's written for older guys, it needs to have girls with big breasts

*Hentai: Adult sexual content. It often used as an insult as well, basically calling them a pervert. Hentai in written form is… Porn!


	6. Chapter Six: The Great Mayonnaise Battle

Disclaimer: I've reached the point of denial. I don't need to own the Sanzo party. Yeah, don't need it... I can been happy with just fangriling. Yeah... *tears* Saiyuki and all rights to it belong to Minekura Kazuya.

A/N: _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette. _I'm not going to say anymore on the subject. You should be reading it by now... Kanzeon Bosatsu is going to be very sassy if you don't.

It's up and it's posted... I'm not making any promises here if the chapters are going to continue to be posted like this, every other day... We'll know after the next couple of chapters. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read it. I would like people to leave reviews. Reviews will make me want to write more. How am I supposed to make it better without comments... Luv Ya All!

* * *

It wasn't all that clear how it had happened, but the Sanzo party now found themselves sitting around a large circular table with the female counterparts—this time without a tablecloth. Goumei leaned in towards Hakkai rest her jaw on the back of her hand and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name, handsome."

Hakkai suddenly found it hard to swallow, and coughed, trying to dislodge some food from his airway. "Ah-um, It's Hakkai." He glanced to his right to see if Gojyo was paying attention. This was painfully awkward to have, well, his friend—as a woman—flirting with. When his eyes found Gojyo's, he was snickering.

Gojyo had seen '_the look_' on her face and had picked up on the real intention instantaneously. She was _so _messing with Hakkai. And Hakkai's reaction as a result was priceless.

Even though Hakkai couldn't read the expression on the female's face, Gojyo's expression was an easy tipped him off of what was really going on. And, you see, _Gojyo_ knew that Hakkai had a thing about returning favors tenfold. "Wow, the two of you really are just _that _remarkably similar. What was it that you said earlier, Gojyo? Something about how 'It was like we were on the same wave length'?"

Gojyo's face reddened just a bit and his smile faltered. "Shut up, 'Kai," he said nudging him. Gojyo opened his mouth to say something more vindictive, but then it occurred to him: He and Goumei were the same person.

'_Awe, shit..._' Gojyo wasn't about ready to jump in on the idea of selfcest. Dude was sound just as bad as jerking off by himself. '_No thanks_.' He looked around Hakkai at Goumei. "We really _do_ think the same."

"Yeah?" she agreed, looking for him to continue, but then her expression darkened as she seemed to come to understand that Gojyo had. After an interesting field of emotions ran over her face, most of which Gojyo could interpret, she smiled back at him and said, "Well, I do make one sexy man."

Gojyo chuckled. "And I make one _fine_ lady."

"Ah, thank you," she flirted back.

"Would you two shut up!" Sanzo (Male one) growled. Gojyo shut his mouth, but smirked, '_Oops, maybe I played that joke out a little too long_.'

He glanced over and saw that the reason he hadn't heard a peep from the monkeys in so long was because they were too busy stuffing their faces. Gojyo wondered how both stuffy priests had gotten seated next to each other with their primates sitting on the outside.

"Wait... why should I shut up?" Gojyo heard his double mutter.

"Because I have a gun."

It was pretty obvious that it wasn't his shitty priest that had answered, at least from the high tone in the voice, but Gojyo wasn't ready yet to accept the fact that the other group's Sanzo was actually a woman. Nothing about her made you think _feminant_. She looked just as girly as their monk, which wasn't saying much for either of them he thought. The only difference he could see between the two of them—and man, he was really looking for something—was that the female one had a slightly thinner jaw line and her eyelashes were maybe a quarter of a millimeter longer. And that was it. If she wasn't wearing the crown thing that the damn monk was so resistant to wearing, he wouldn't bother trying to tell them apart at all.

"And what are you staring at, Kappa?" she barked.

Gojyo sat back in his chair when her eyes met his. '_Shit!_' "Sorry, didn't realize I was staring." He paused. '_Never thought I would actually mean that line when I said it._'

"And what the fuck did you think you were doing?" she growled, almost like she was baring her teeth at him.

Hakkai looked around Goumei and smiled at Hachiko. "Isn't it nice how much we're all getting along?"

"I couldn't agree more." she said smiling.

"Whatever," Sanzo rolled his eyes. He reached out for the jar of the mayonnaise, but his hand froze. There was another hand also inches away from the jar. Sanzo's eyes followed the wrist up to the face where he stared into equally bitter violet eyes. Sanzo didn't move an inch, daring her, whoever she thought she was, to move first and just see what happened. But she didn't move either. He could tell she was sending him the same violent message. They were locked in a stare down; who would look away first?

Chairs clattered and plates rattled as the table was jostled. The female Gojyo had Goku, Sanzo's Goku, by the front of his shirt, dangling him half over the table.

"You. Do _not_. Steal. My. Food," she snarled. Goku couldn't look away from her face. She was holding him too close. Her face looked like Gojyo—even had the two scars across his cheek—but like, a really pissed Gojyo. And not like when Goku stole his food kind of pissed, but like, _really_ pissed. Goku didn't think he'd ever seen Gojyo get this pissed. He briefly wondered if it was just maybe a girl thing. He hadn't seen a girl ever get this mad.

Her eyes twitched "Got that?"

Goku nodded. '_Don't take a girls' food. Got it!_'

She kind of pushed him back as she released him, and he fell into his seat. She flopped down into her own. Sanzo stared at her and then back at Goku. The Monkey probably deserved that, so he turned back to the jar on the table. It was gone.

His eyes shot up to that witch's face. She wasn't smiling, but Sanzo wasn't expecting her too. He wouldn't have. That distraction was the only reason she'd won. He clenched his fists almost ready to hit her. But then he thought of the smug look he would see on his own face looking back at him if he attacked her out of childish vengeance. _Not_ worth it.

He watched her as she served herself and then victoriously put it on the other side of her plate. Now he would have to either ask for it or lean over her—neither seemed likely to happen anytime this century—and she knew it, that bitch. Sanzo locked his jaw, staring at the jar wondering how he was going to be able to eat this shit in front of him without it.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around the jar. Sanzo's eyes shot up to the face. It was the cheeky monkey's double. She smiled at him in the familiar way that Goku did, all innocent and naive like. She picked up the jar and held it out to him.

"Here."

Sanzo looked at the jar offered to him, and then at the monkey. He glanced at the witch next to him. He wasn't about to accept charity from a Monkey, but the look of irritation in that bitch's eyes was worth it. He took the jar without saying anything. He used it and then left it on his side of the table. Now it was his victory, no matter how childish it seemed. She may have used it first, but her monkey betrayed her.

* * *

A/N: No translations this chapter... Darn you English words...


	7. Chapter Seven: Monkeys Squabble

Disclaimer: I'm sure owning the Sanzo Party is not possible. If you ever did _manage to catch_ them, they find away to break out of their fucking bindings and get away somehow! ... _Hehehee_, not that I've ever tried. Saiyuki and all rights to it belong to Minekura Kazuya.

A/N: Okay, skipping the reminder to read _Masculine Reflection_ by _TheInkDragonRosette,_ I'm sorry to all my patient readers that were waiting for a posted chapter, what?, like a week or somethin' ago... Yeah, sorry. I just started classes and life has been Hell. Who am I kiddin'? I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now, Sh*t!Anyway, we will try to post again real soon, but no promises when...

Luv U all! Please leave comments. Reviews make me happy and gives me the drive to write and have my stories take priority over my school essays. Give me more reasons to slack off!

* * *

The rest of lunch had been as normal as it gets for the Sanzo Party, either of them. When the monkeys had finished fighting over who got to lick the serving platter and the waitress and taken the dishes away giggling. Somehow a pack of card had magically found their way onto the table and suggestion of a round of poker came up. A slight seat shuffle occurred. Sanzo, the male one, was the dealer and no one wanted the monkey, again, the male one, to cut the deck. Goku got stuck next to his female counterpart. Neither of them looked all that happy to be sitting next to each other after their little fight earlier.

Deep into a game now, everyone taking their stands and waiting for the final outcome. Everyone except, of course, for the Gokus who'd been playfully nudging each other for the past ten minutes. No one had caught how it had started. It seemed the male Goku had finally had enough of it, and playfully punched his double in the shoulder. She flinched slightly and rubbed her shoulder. Goku picked up his hand feeling happy with himself. The girl monkey put down her cards and shoved her double out of his chair, the chair toppling in the process.

Goku yelped as he crashed into the floor. He sat up and looked up at his female double, who was sitting in her chair, acting like she didn't notice him, swinging her legs under her seat. Goku got back on his feet. "What the H-!"

"Will someone separate them already!" Gojyo hollered. "They're really fuckin' with my concentration here."

"She started it. She nudged me first!" Goku said pointing defensively at the girl primate.

"He continued it! And he punched me," she barked back defensively.

"You shoved me!" Goku stared at her.

"Because you punched me! It kind of hurt too. You're not supposed to hit girls!" she'd tacked on bit about not hitting girl to end and looked back up at Goku like he'd really hurt her feeling. But Goku knew the face she was makin'.

"Don't play that card. You're just trying to mess with my head. Sanzo say that all women are just evil vixens!"

Not that either of the Gokus were aware of it, but the moment he'd said that, all other eyes at the table turned to the male Sanzo who looked back at them with a stony face. '_There was nothing wrong with that statement._'

"Your Sanzo's weird then, cuz mine always says it's men that are perverted and stupid, and Goumei's just strange like that!" And at that, all attention turned on the female Sanzo, the female Gojyo looking just a little more indignant than everyone else's.

"O-kay then, how about we not have a battle of the sexes and just..." Hachiko started.

"...get back to the game," Hakkai finished. "Heh heh, shall we?" Hakkai smiled, glad that Hachiko had stepped it. He'd been a little lost for words. He wondered when and **_why_** Sanzo would have told Goku something like that.

"Eh, I think I'm good," Gojyo said pushing his chair back and standing up. "You were going to win this anyway," he said to Hakkai.

"Um, excuse me," Hachiko interrupted, sounding slightly offended, before laying her cards out to reveal a winning hand.

Hakkai looked over and smile. "Wow, another coincidence. I have the same hand." He chuckled as he placed his card on the table.

Hachiko grinned at Hakkai. "Yeah, coincidence... _probably_."

Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Point taken," and sighed. "I'm going out for a beer." He turned his back to them and started for the door waving bye over his shoulder.

Goumei got out of her chair and jogged to catch up to him. "I'm with you! I need to get out," she muttered, throwing a glare over her shoulder at her Sanzo

Gojyo smirked. "Figured you'd follow my lead." Goumei nudged him playfully for that.

"Well," Hakkai started, seeing as the game was now kind of officially over, "What do we want to do now?"

Hachiko clapped her hands together. "Well, there is a festival tonight apparently. It certainly sounded interesting," she suggested.

"Sanzo, could I go to the festival if other Goku came with me?" the girl monkey asked, volunteering Goku to be her chaperone. Goku took to the idea with a repulsed expression on his face. He didn't want to hang out with her. She was almost as bad as the kappa.

"No! That's just as bad as having you watch yourself," the female Sanzo growled

"Aw, come on. You won't let me go on my own," she whined.

"Uh, why can't she go on her own?" Hakkai asked curiously.

Hachiko looked up. "Oh, that's because of what happened last time. A couple towns back, they had a chocolate convention, and we let her go on her own. Apparently everything had free samples. She came back with a stomach ache, so we told her to go up to the room and rest. She wound up puking all over one of the beds. Sanzo was up all night looking after her. So, we don't let her go on her own anymore," she explained.

"Hey, is there going to be food at this festival?" male Goku asked.

Hachiko blinked owlishly. "Well... I suppose so. It is a festival," she reasoned.

Both Gokus turned on their Sanzos, ""Can we go Sanzo? Please!""

Neither of them replied at first as they were assaulted by the pleading looks on the monkeys' faces. Finally the crownless Sanzo sighed. "Fuck. Fine, I'll go with you."

"Yesss!" Goku cheered.

Female Goku blinked and pouted as the other Sanzo agreed before hers. An idea occurred to her. "Can I go with them then?" she asked, pointing to the other Sanzo and Goku.

"No. One monkey is more than enough," crownless Sanzo growled.

Female Goku pouted, turning back to her Sanzo. She really wanted to go. Sanzo sighed, rubbing at her temple. "Hachiko," she demanded.

…

When there wasn't an immediate reply, she looked up, only to realize that their bespectacled companions had already left the room. She looked pissed, but she turned back to her monkey. "Fine. We'll go."

* * *

A/N: No translations again... Boooo!


End file.
